The Queen and The Rider
by iansc3
Summary: With Anna and Kristoff on their honeymoon, Elsa is the only one at the castle. That is, until a certain "swashbuckling rogue" crashes into Arendelle. What will happen when these two meet?


It was a rather warm evening in Arendelle, especially since it was the first day of spring. The queen was enjoying the breeze that was rolling into the study from the open balcony doors. She put down her quill and picked up a glass full of wine. She took a few sips as she watched the sun set. Elsa thought back to the past year since the Great Thaw. So much had happened. She had reconnected with her sister, Anna. They were closer now than ever before, even going so far as spending almost every single minute with each other. They had to make up for lost time. Of course, Anna was respectful enough to let Elsa perform her queenly responsibilities.

Anna's happiness was important to Elsa. She always made sure that her sister was happy, and quite often, vise-versa. However, Elsa was a little hesitant when Kristoff came to her for her blessing for asking Anna to marry him two months ago. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She trusted the mountain man with her life, as well as Anna's. It was just that it seemed a bit early for such a step in their relationship. That hesitation, however, lasted for about a second after remembering how much they cared for each other. The wedding was spectacular to say the least. The reception, marvelous.

The honeymoon, on the other hand, left Elsa with knots in her stomach the likes of which she never had before. She was initially opposed to Anna and Kristoff's plans for their honeymoon when a boat was mentioned. The queen and the princess preceded to have a rather lengthy discussion about said plans. Elsa had brought up the accident that left them parentless. Anna, seeing this coming a mile away, stated that now was a better time than never to face her fear of the water craft. Elsa knew a thing or two about fears and facing them, after all, it was her fear of her powers that had led her to causing the Great Freeze with her powers of ice and snow. With the mention of facing fears, the queen eventually came around to the idea. She had one condition. They had to check in weekly. These next four weeks were going to be trying for the queen.

The newlyweds had left only two days ago and Elsa was a near nervous wreck already. She was so enveloped in countless "what if" scenarios, she didn't notice that Kai, the head servant, had walked into the study. She was snapped out her trance-like pondering by the sound of Kai clearing his throat. "Sorry to disturb you, Majesty." Kai stated with a slight bow.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my goodness, Kai, you startled me!" She chuckled, frost falling freely from her hand.

"I hadn't heard from you since dinner, so I came to check up on you. Did you want more red wine?" Kai gestured to the near empty glass in Elsa's hand.

She looked down at the glass. She had been so absorbed in her worries that she had absent-mindedly working on the wine. "Oh! No, thank you, Kai. I am afraid anymore and I might get a bit tipsy." She said as she held hand up to her temples, massaging them. "I already have a slight headache."

"Perhaps an herbal tea instead?" Kai suggested

"That will be fine, Kai, thank you. And after that, why don't you take the rest of the night off." Elsa gave a smile.

"Thank you, Majesty, but I must respectfully decline as I have other duties." Said the manservant.

"Very well, Kai. Also, thank you… for everything that you do. Your hard work does not go unnoticed." The queen said with a warm smile.

Kai was somewhat surprised by this and replied "Please, Majesty, there is no need to thank me. It has been an honor to serve the royal family." He took a bow and headed out the door.

Elsa, looked at the door for a moment. "I have been cramped up in this room all afternoon and all this paperwork is yet to be finished." She massaged her temples again as she got up to head out to the balcony. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good." She looked out across the kingdom. The diminishing light blanketed the town below in a warm orange and pink light. A light breeze rolled along the balcony, giving Elsa the relief she needed. To relieve the pain, she cooled her hands and rubbed the temples thrice. The birds nesting on the perches above where chirping. The bells from arriving ships could be heard from the distance. Now there was a soft humming sound. Thinking that this new sound was coming from her headache, Elsa rubbed harder but the humming sound got louder. She realized that the sound was coming from somewhere else.

Elsa opened her eyes. She looked around. Nothing.

The humming sound intensified. Elsa noticed the people down below coming out of their houses to investigate as well. A loud boom filled the air. A bright yellow flash followed. A hole opened in the sky. Elsa, along with all the other people down below, looked above. Wisps of blue and purple gases whipped out the hole, dissipating. Then, to everyone's shock and aw, a bird-like craft shot out of the hole in the sky. The hole closed behind it. Smoke billowed from the rear of the craft. It maneuvered just above the lake. The sight of the craft was lost just beyond the tree line past the shore. Only smoke could be seen from the town and the castle.

Kai barged into the study. "Majesty, What on earth was that?!"

"I do not even think it IS of this earth!" Elsa tried to say over the loud sounds still reverberating from the downed craft. "Ready some of the guards and Sven. We are going to go see where that thing landed!" Elsa rushed pass Kai and ran down the halls and out to the stables. She grabbed Sven, Kristoff's best friend, who happened to be a reindeer. As happy as he was to see her, he could tell that the situation was dire. Elsa jumped on and they galloped down the bridge toward the forest with the guards barely catching up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Night had fallen when they all managed to find the crash site. Torches were lit. Parts from the craft could be seen strung about along with knocked over trees on the ground in the new clearing that the craft had made. The smell of burning brushes and trees was pungent. Elsa jumped off Sven and made quick work of the dancing flames, shooting concentrated snow at them. The guards surveyed the clearing, putting extra lit torches around the clearing to get a better view of everything they saw.

"What is all of this?" Asked one of the guards.

"Not sure myself." Answered another guard.

"It seems like it is made of some sort of metal. It is certainly not iron." Elsa knocked on the craft while closely examining its somewhat smooth, black texture.

"Queen Elsa, I would advise not to touch that thing until one of us makes sure it's safe." The Captain hastily made his way over to Elsa's side.

She chuckled "I think I'll be able to manage, Capt-" She was cut off.

BANG BANG BANG!

The Captain urged Elsa back while all the guards made their way over to the craft in swift manner, their weapons drawn. Swords and spears aimed at the source of the sound.

BANG BANG BANG….. BOOM! What came off the craft looked to be a door of sorts from about 6 feet up on the body. A guard moved just in time and dodged the falling door. A figure fell with it and hit the ground with a thump. "OOOPH!" After a few seconds, the figure tried to lift itself off the ground.

"FREEZE!" A guard yelled. All of them had their weapons raised at the struggling figure.

"I assure you, fellas, I am not armed." The figure huffed out as he flipped onto his back. The figure groaned in pain. "I think I might have broken my arms trying to break that fall" The figure softly chuckled.

"Lower your weapons, men! Can't you see he needs help! Bring some water, Captain, and a torch." Elsa rushed over and propped him up against the craft. "Are you ok?" She asked the figure.

The Figure had a sleek black pilot jumpsuit that was dirtied from his fall. A flat mask-like helmet covered his head. "P-p-press the button." The figure said softly.

Elsa strained to hear it's near inaudible voice. "I am sorry. What was that?" she moved closer.

"P-p-press both of the b-buttons along the j-jawline of the h-helmet." Elsa could hear him this time. "One on each side." The figure gestured to the bottom of the helmet with struggle.

Elsa hesitantly reached for the buttons. She couldn't find any buttons of which it spoke of. She felt around until she heard some clicks. She must have triggered something. A line appeared from where she touched to just above the crown of the helmet. The helmet opened. It revealed a young man who looked to be bout Elsa's age, maybe 25, she guessed. His dark auburn was long and he had bushy facial hair. He barely opened his eyes. The light from the surrounding torches just caught his hazel eyes. "My goodness, what a sight for sore eyes." He said with a toothy grin.

"Are you ok, sir?" Elsa tried to ignore the comment.

"I s-should b-b-be…" He drifted off

"Wait! Wake up! What is your name?!" Elsa softly tapped him to keep him awake.

He closed his eyes and sat there silently for a few seconds

"Name's Flynn Rider." … he conked out.


End file.
